No te enamores de el RivaMika
by Monalapirata
Summary: Mikasa después de muchos años decide regresar a su pueblo natal, reencontrándose con sus amigos de la infancia, pero todo cambiará cuando se entere de un chico misterioso que nadie en el pueblo quiere ahí, pero ella, a pesar de todas la advertencias, se encaminara a saber más de ese chico misterioso de mirada azul, misteriosa y fría.
1. capítulo 1

Mis manos sudaban y mi respiración era algo acelerada miré por la ventana de el auto solo podía ver árboles a mi alrededor volveríamos al pueblo donde nací y pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia, además mi mamá tiene origen ahí, no tenía mucho que opinar realmente con esto por que no me sentía ni triste ni feliz pero si era lo que mama quería estaría de acuerdo, volveremos ahí por petición de ella extrañaba ese lugar y a su familia y mi papá tan complaciente acepto.

Era de día, pero estaba nublado, aún que era normal en ese lugar para mí no lo era tanto yo estaba acostumbrada al calor de Florida pero me encantaba el frío así que venir a Alemania donde casi la mayor parte de el año hace frío no me desagrado posiblemente volvería a ver a mis amigos de infancia y tal vez a mi primer amor me di cuenta que me puse nerviosa y un leve sonrojo se torno en mis mejillas ahora recordé que si me hacía feliz regresar realmente quería volver a ver a Eren espero que me recuerde llegamos a nuestra antigua casa esta igual como la recuerdo con ese aire antiguo pero moderno al mismo tiempo eso era lo que provocaba la madera con la que estaba construida camine hacia la puerta con mis maletas en mano mi papá ya había venido antes a traer muebles nuevos así que no habría tantas cosas que desempacar solo mi ropa, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación en la ventana que tenía daba perfectamente hacía el cuarto de Eren, no sé si el siga aquí espero que así sea y espero que me recuerde, es lo que más deseo, pase unas horas desempacando y escuche el timbre de la casa sonar después escuche a mi mamá llamarme baje enseguida y ahí estaba el, Eren, estaba parado delante mio mostrándome esa bella sonrisa que no había cambiado desde que eramos niños al lado de el se encontraba su padre se veía igual que cuando éramos niños.

-señor Jeaguer, es un gusto volver a verlo- dijo mi mamá.

\- no, el placer es mío, me da mucho gusto verlos a todos de nuevo.

\- Mikasa por qué no sales a caminar un rato con Eren estoy segura de que tienen muchas cosas que contarse - me guiño un ojo.

\- si, de echo hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar con Mikasa - dijo por fin Eren.

Tome mi suéter que estaba en la entrada y me despedí de mi madre y de él padre de Eren, el hizo lo mismo y terminamos saliendo de la casa de un momento a otro el me abrazo.

\- no puedo creer que de verdad ayas regresado Mikasa - dijo mientras rompía el abrazo.

\- yo tampoco lo puedo creer, realmente me alegra volver a verte - lo dije realmente sonrojada.

\- cuentame como es florida?, como te la pasaste lejos de nosotros? .

\- bueno, hace mucho calor aya, realmente extrañaba el frío de Alemania, y pues los extrañe mucho, a ti y a Armin.

\- y nosotros a ti por cierto vamos por el, estoy seguro que el estará feliz de verte.

Caminamos unas cuantas casas y llegamos a la casa de el abuelo de Armin era igual como la recordaba, Eren tocó el timbre y pude ver a mi amigo de la infancia salir por la puerta, el rápido se lanzó a abrazarme y yo solo le pude corresponder el abrazo, estaba muy feliz de verlo y también por que me reconoció realmente rápido tomo su abrigo se despidió de su abuelo y salió para unirse a nuestra caminata hacia un parque, cuando llegamos los 3 nos sentamos en unos columpios, seguía nublado y hacia algo de frío así que no había muchos niños.

\- fue bueno que regresaras en estas fechas, así podrás entrar a la preparatoria con nosotros - dijo Eren.

\- si, aunque fue difícil ya que ya estamos los tres en último año, mis padres tuvieron que hacer muchos movimientos para que no perdiera el año además tuvieron que hablar con el director para mostrarle que me podría adaptar fácilmente en el programa y que no tenía malas notas.

\- bueno, espero que te toque en nuestra salón, para poder estar juntos - dijo Eren.

\- si, juntos - lo dije a la vez que me perdí en su mirada esmeralda y me sonroje - bueno chicos cuenten, que han echo en estos últimos años?

\- Armin esta enamorado de una chica!!! - dijo Eren muy emocionado.

\- Eren no digas eso, es solo una amiga- aun que dijo eso, su cara era todo un poema con lo sonrojado que estaba.

\- así, y como se llama? - hable con una sonrisa en mi cara.

\- es Annie, esta en la misma escuela que nosotros, es muy solitaria pero casualmente se lleva muy bien con Armin - se noto un tono de picardía el la voz de Eren

\- Eren, no digas esas cosas, es solo una amiga, además tu deverías preocuparte por tu novia, y no por las relaciones de los demás.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos no lo podía creer, Eren tenía novia fui muy ingenua al creer que estaría soltero trate de disimular lo más que pude para que no se dieran cuanta de que me afecto esa noticia, Eren se sonrojo y a pesar de que me dolió como no tienen una idea, el se veía realmente feliz al recordarla así que no podía sentirme mal al verlo tan feliz.

\- no digas eso Armin, Historia y yo estamos muy bien, además solo quiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo a que por fin tenga una novia.

\- aún así no deberías entrometerte en esto - dijo soltando un suspiro - y tu Mikasa, dejaste algún corazón roto haya en Florida.

\- realmente no Armin, no me intereso mucho eso mientras estaba haya.

\- bueno, tal vez el lunes que inicien las clases puedas encontrar a tu príncipe azul - dijo eren.

No digas más, me vas a destruir el corazón más de lo que ya hiciste.

\- solo ten cuidado mikasa de los chicos, en especial de Levi Ackerman.

\- Levi Ackerman?.

\- no te preocupes Mikasa, no es familiar tuyo ya lo investigue, el se transfirió a nuestra escuela hace un par de años al parecer el viene de Mosku así que no tienen lazos sanguíneos, pero es peligroso.

\- Armin no seas exagerado, el no es peligroso.

\- tu lo dices por que lo admiras, pero aquí en el pueblo todos hablan de que es peligroso, eso no es nada nuevo.

\- pero por qué tengo que alejarme de el? , no es que quiera acercarme pero al menos debe de a ver una razón.

\- desde que el llego han pasado cosas extrañas no vive en el pueblo vive en el bosque nunca habla además siempre se desaparece en el descanso o aveces se salta clases - Armin hablo con mucha seriedad.

\- a que te refieres con cosas raras? - dije realmente intrigada.

\- han encontrado a personas desangradas en algunos callejones, todas la personas tienen cortadas en sus cuellos o en las muñecas.

\- pero eso no justifica que sea asi - dijo Eren en un intento por defender al chico del que hablábamos - además a las personas que encuentran tienen anemia o están muy débiles así que tal vez aya una enfermedad.

\- pero es muy extraño que todo eso haya empezado después de que el llegara al pueblo, además las cortada con las que aparecen son claramente echas con algo filoso.

\- y las personas de las que me hablas están muertas?.

\- no, las encuentran inconscientes ahora la mayoría están a salvo en sus casas Armin solo intenta asustarte, mikasa.

\- no la quiero asustar, solo no quiero que le pase nada.

\- Armin, no te preocupes, estaré bien se cuidarme yo sola, además en Florida aprendí defensa personal así que no creo que alguien se meta conmigo.

\- ya vez Armin, mikasa estará bien.

\- si tu lo dices - dijo el rubio resignado.

Fue lo último que se dijo relacionado con ese tema, nos quedamos ahí durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche fue ahí cuando decidimos irnos, nos levantamos los 3 y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas Armin fue el primero en marcharse después de que nos despedimos de él, Eren y yo caminamos yo me sentía realmente desanimada la noticia de que eren tuviera novia realmente me afectó.

\- Mikasa te encuentras bien? - pregunto con auténtica preocupación.

\- si, es solo que... - no sabía que decirle - me sorprendió lo que me dijeron del chico con mi mismo apellido.

\- no te preocupes mikasa por es Armin solo se preocupa por ti y por eso exagera un poco las cosas.

\- como estas tan seguro de que el no es peligroso?, por lo que escuche el no es muy sociable que digamos.

\- por qué lo e visto y no muestra señales de que sea alguien malo, bueno llegamos a tu casa mañana no estaré así que vendré por ti para ir a la escuela el lunes no te preocupes por el uniforme aquí no utilizamos así que puedes ir con ropa normal, adiós mikasa.

\- adiós Eren - vi como el se dirigía a su casa y cuando el entró yo también lo hice.

Mis padres estaban en el comedor cenando yo me senté y mi madre me sirvió spagueti que preparo.

\- cariño como te fue con Eren? - dijo mi madre muy animada.

\- bien, platicamos un rato y después fuimos por Armin para ir al parque que esta serca de por aquí.

\- y de que hablaron cielo? - papá hablo mientras leía el periódico.

\- pss del interés amoroso de Armin y la novia de Eren.

\- QUE?!!! - dijo mi mamá realmente exaltada.

\- mamá tranquila.

\- no puedo creer que Eren tenga novia yo creí que tu y el estarían juntos.

\- mamá fue hace años, además el no sabía que volvería.

\- pero aún así, el me juraba que estaba enamorado de ti, voy a hablar con el.

\- querida, tranquilizate - hablo mi padre mientras le tomaba la mano a mama - son jóvenes, estoy seguro de que el se dará cuenta de lo increíble que es Mikasa y no tardará en querer estar con ella.

Mis padres eran consientes de lo que yo sentía por Eren, el era la razón por la cual no me había enamorado de nadie en mis años en Florida, así que para mi la reacción que tuvieron ambos no me molesto, de echo me hace feliz que estén dándome ánimos.

\- bueno, Mikasa quiero que tengas mucho cuidado cuando salgas sola por favor, acabo de leer en el periódico que encontraron 2 víctimas esta semana.

\- mataron a alguien querido? - dijo mi madre realmente preocupada.

\- no, son como las veces anteriores, están inconsciente pero al aparecer no están graves, solo tienen un severo caso de anemia.

\- no te preocupes papá tendré cuidado, e terminado me iré a la cama, estoy algo cansada.

\- descansa cariño - dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno subí las escaleras y me adentre en mi cuarto tumbandome en mi cama y de repente llego a mi memoria la despedida que tuve con Eren antes de partir a Florida.

Estaba lloviendo y yo tenia 8 años, estaba apunto de subir en el auto cuando Eren salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a mi lado y suplicarme que no me fuera.

\- por favor Mikasa, no te vayas.

\- Eren, yo no quiero irme - lloré - pero mi papi tiene que trabajar aya al menos un tiempo.

\- esta bien ve - me dijo tomándome de los hombros - pero cuando regreses seras mi novia, me gustas mikasa.

Recibí la confesión torpe de un niño de 8 años, pero para mi en ese entonces fue lo más hermoso del mundo.

\- prométemelo, prométeme Mikasa qué regresaras y serás mi novia.

\- te lo prometo eren, volveré y seré tu novia.

No le dije nada más, solo entrelazamos nuestro dedo meñique para jurar de que nos volveríamos a ver, me subí al auto y mientras este andaba pude ver a Armin y Eren despidiéndose de mi mientras corrían a la par de la camioneta hasta que se detuvieron y ya no los pude ver más.

Solo pude abrazar mi almohada y empecé a llorar, era tonto, lo sé, pero realmente yo creí que el cumpliría su promesa, yo de verdad pensé que el me esperaría, por más tonto que fuera, por más infantil que pareciera, yo de verdad creí que me esperaría así como yo lo hice pasaron unos minutos y dejé de llorar y antes de caer dormida a mi cabeza llegó el nombre de el chico misterioso que mencionaron en la tarde Eren y Armin.

Levi Ackerman.

Continuará...


	2. capítulo 2

Era domingo en la mañana, nuevamente estaba nublado y apesar de que el el día se viera gris y triste para algunas personas, a mi me causaba una inmensa felicidad, realmente amaba esta época de el año, a pesar de la noticia de la que me enteré ayer relacionada con Eren, llorar la noche anterior realmente me renovado así que estaba decidida a empezar el día con el pie derecho, me metí a la ducha, no tarde mucho y cuando salí solo escojo una blusa de manga larga con el cuello en v, un short y unas medias largas para ponérmelas con mis convers, baje por las escaleras para ver a mi padres desayunando, yo tomé un plato ondo y una cuchara para servirme cereal, me senté no antes de saludar a mis padres.

\- Mikasa tienes planeado hacer algo hoy? - pregunto papá.

\- tenía pensado salir a dar una vuelta para recordar un poco y ubicarme, regresaré antes de el anochecer.

\- no lo sé Mikasa, no quiero que estés sola por las calles - dijo papá realmente preocupado.

\- no te preocupes le pediré a Eren o Armin que me acompañen - mentí, Eren no estaría y realmente quería estar solo.

\- si es así no veo el problema querido - mama le mostró una sonrisa a papá para calmarlo algo que al parecer funciono después volteo a verme - tu padre y yo iremos con tu abuela y estaremos un rato haya así que lleva tus llaves y tu teléfono por cualquier cualquier cosa.

Yo solo asentí y termine de desayunar, tome mi suéter y salí de la casa no antes de tomar mi teléfono y mis llaves, camine un rato y llegue a un centro comercial, a pesar de que era un pueblo realmente era muy innovador había cines, bares, centros comerciales y muchas cosas más, camine por los pasillos llenos de personas del centro comercial y mire unas tiendas de ropa, me encantaron las medias que había ahí eran hermosas, camine un poco más y pude escuchar a unas señoras que ahí estaba Levi Ackerman no pude contener mi curiosidad y cuando quise voltear para ver quien era no vi a nadie, incluso las señoras dijeron que desapareció de repente, cuando me engente decidí salir a un pequeño parque que estaba cercas de por aquí, miraba a los niños correr realmente abrigados, se notaba que a pesar de hacer frío no hivan a desperdiciar su domingo, me senté en una banca y a lo lejos pude ver a Eren, y estaba con una chica algo bajita y rubia, quise creer que no era el, que mi cerebro me estaba jugando una broma, pero sabía que era el, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros, pude ver que se inclino y beso a la pequeña chica, pude deducir que ella era historia, su novia, toda la energía que había tenido esa mañana se había esfumado, es como si ver esa escena hubiera absorbido todas mis energías, lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, solo pude ver aquel beso, tan apasionado, tan íntimo que se estaban dando, es por eso que eren me dijo que no estaría, por que diablos no me dijo que iría con su novia, si lo hubiera echo lo hubiera entendido perfectamente, se fueron después de eso, mire al cielo estaba todavía nublado como si estuviera apunto de llover y yo imploraba que así fueara para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, alcance a notar que alguien extendía su mano con un pañuelo en el ofreciendomelo, mire a la persona que me extendía aquella tela y ahí vi a un chico con la mirada más profunda, cuando veo la mirada de Eren, el refleja alegría y un brillo característico en ellos de un verde esmeralda ya brillante y vivas pero los de este chico eran del azul más profundo, todo lo contrario a Eren, tome aquella tela y seque mi lágrimas.

\- estas bien?.

Su voz era tan profunda y varonil incluso hizo que tuviera un pequeño escalofrío en mi cuerpo, el vestía con una chamarra negra unos pantalones ajustados y unos zapatos de vestir negros y su cabello tenía las orilla y la parte de atrás rapadas mientras tenía su cabello un pequeño partido del lado de su ojo izquierdo.

\- s.. Si - solo atine a decir eso.

\- pues tus lágrimas me dicen lo contrario.

\- no es nada importante, es algo tonto en realidad.

\- tal vez no es importante para mí pero para ti si lo es, no es así? - dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado mirando al frente.

No dije nada solo mira a la misma dirección donde veía el.

\- tu no eres de por aquí no es verdad?.

\- se me nota tanto? - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- un poco, eres la primera chica que veo llorando en una banca, en un parque infantil, regularmente las chicas lloran en el bosque o en sus habitaciones.

\- bueno no soy como las demás chicas - solté una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario que hizo.

\- que edad tienes? - pregunto.

\- no se si deba dar información a un desconocido - dije viéndolo de reojo.

\- tranquila chica rara, no tengo intenciones de robarte, además si así fuera no lo haría en un parque tan público.

Lo pensé un segundo.

\- tengo 18 años y tu.

\- tengo 19 años y bien señorita misteriosa, que hace aquí sola y llorando? -

\- nada realmente, solo salí a caminar, acabó de mudarme y quería recordar un poco - intente ignorar la pregunta de por qué estaba llorando.

\- recordando?.

\- si, es que hace muchos años yo vivía aquí, así que quise salir para ver que tanto a cambiado.

\- pero no deberías estar sola, sabes lo que esta pasando con las personas?.

\- si lo se, escuche que es por culpa de un chico.

\- donde escuchaste eso? - dijo algo confundido.

\- mis amigos me contaron que un chico llamado Levi Ackerman llegó y empezaron a accidentarse las personas.

\- tu crees eso?, tu crees que es peligroso?.

\- no lo se, no lo conozco, además yo pienso que todo esto lo están exagerando las personas, por que solo culpan a una persona, tal vez sea otra cosa y ellos solo quieren un culpable.

Voltee mi mirada y el me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en su labios y pude ver es su boca la punta muy afilada de sus colmillos, eran un poco largos pero realmente hacían que su sonrisa fuera simplemente hermosa.

\- bien señorita misteriosa me agradas, eres muy interesante y espero que el chico por el cual llorabas se de cuenta.

Yo solo me puse roja, como sabía que había llorado por eso, me sorprendió realmente, mire la pantalla de mi teléfono y ya eran las 8:00 voltee a ver el cielo y en efecto estaba apunto de anochecer, le había prometido a papá que no llegaría tarde y claramente esto era tarde, la compañía de el chico fue tan grata que no me di cuenta en que momento se hizo tarde.

\- lo siento de verdad pero debo irme, prometí que llegaría antes del anochecer - dije mientras me paraba

\- asia donde esta tu casa?.

\- vivo en la calle shingansiana.

\- es la que esta serca de el parque maría?.

\- si ahí es.

\- te acompaño, mi ruta para mi casa es por ahí, no quiero que vayas sola.

El se paro y pude notar que era una cabeza más alta que yo, era incluso más alto que Eren, caminamos por unos 15 minutos que para mí fueron segundos, realmente disfrute de su compañía.

\- bien, está es mi casa - dije parando de repente - por cierto como supiste que estaba llorando por un chico?.

\- digamos que tengo un sexto sentido - embozo una sonrisa mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos - bien mocosa misteriosa, medio mucho gusto conocerte.

\- no me digas mocosa, solo eres un año más grande que yo.

\- un año es un año por lo tanto eres una mocosa - dijo mientras ponía una mano encima de mi cabeza - además no se tu nombre.

\- me llamo Mikasa.

\- muy bien mikasa, descansa - dijo mientras se alejaba

\- oye, como te llamas - yo solo alcance a decir eso haciendo que volteara a verme.

\- créeme Mikasa, es mejor así, es mejor que no sepas mi nombre - me mostró nuevamente su sonrisa pero esta era lago triste.

Que?

\- tal vez nos encontremos en otra ocasión y si es así, te diré mi nombre.

Y fue así como se marchó y yo me quedé parada en la banqueta enfrente de mi casa mirando como desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la calle, quien era el y por qué no quiso decirme su nombre, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche alguien llamarme di la vuelta y pude ver a Eren.

\- Mikasa que haces aquí afuera?.

\- nada, vengo del centro comercial.

\- que?!, saliste tu sola.

\- te dije que puedo cuidarme sola, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi - le dije mostrando una sincera sonrisa

El voltio su rostro y cuando hizo eso pude ver en su cuello que estaba cubierto de chupetes, eran varios, yo ya no quería llorar, realmente esto era tonto.

\- perdón, te hubiera acompañado, pero ya había quedado con unos amigos y no podía cancelar - dijo haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

\- que estas diciendo? - dije realmente sorprendida.

\- perdón, de verdad quería salir contigo pero ya había quedado con mis amigos.

\- por que me estas mintiendo?.

\- que?.

\- yo se que no estabas con tus amigos, te vi en el parque con tu novia, además tu cuello esta lleno de chupetones.

Eren se cubrió rápidamente el cuello subiendo el cierre de su chamarra.

\- por qué me estas mintiendo?.

\- Mikasa, recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños?.

Como olvidarla.

\- si.

\- no quería decirte de historia todavía por miedo a que tomaras esa tonta promesa enserio, por eso no quería decirte lo de hoy.

Realmente yo ya no quería llorar.

\- yo se que esa era una promesa de niños, yo se que no era relevante, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, si eres feliz con tu novia esta bien - diablos merecía un oscar por esa actuación, me estaba deshaciendo por dentro, pero por fuera fui la persona más comprensiva de el mundo.

\- Mikasa, no quiero que te sientas mal por que tu tenias sentimientos por mi.

\- Eren, tenias 8 años, claramente esos sentimientos cambiaron, no tienes nada de que preocuparte - dije lo más tranquila que pude.

\- entonces, amigos?.

\- amigos.

Dije eso y me despedí de él, cuando quise girar la perilla de la puerta me di cuenta de que tenía el seguro eso quiere decir que mis papás todavía no llegaban, saque mis llaves abrí la puerta y entré, me tire en el sillón, no tenía fuerzas y realmente me sentía mal conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida por que a estas alturas yo todavía tenía la esperanza de que eren recordará nuestra promesa, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el siempre la recordó y no sólo eso si no que también le daba igual, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar, me levante de el sillón y cuando lo hice cayó una tela blanca, recordé que era la que aquel chico me había dado, rápidamente la junte y la miré, realmente era blanca y una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en la camisura de mis labios, luego recordé sus palabras.

tal vez nos encontremos en otra ocasión y si es así, te diré mi nombre

Otra promesa que tal vez no se cumpliría.

Me levante comí un poco por que solo había desayunado ese día así que tenia un poco de hambre cuando termine subía a mi cuarto revise mi mochila para verificar de que no olvidara nada para mañana y también guarde aquel pequeño pañuelo para devolvérselo a su dueño, había la esperanza de que el estudiará en esa escala, era la única en el pueblo así que las probabilidades eran altas, me cambie de rapa a mi pijama y decidí meterme a la cama, ese día si que había estado lleno de emociones, si le pudiera poner sabor a los días, este sería agridulce

\- espero volver a verte y que esta vez si me digas tu nombre.

Continuará...


End file.
